Ce que la seconde Division ne doit PAS faire
by KiwiDeL'Espace
Summary: Crack!Fic Les Pirates de Barbe-Blanche dressent une liste de 150 choses que leur plus jeune frère, utilisateur du Mera Mera no mi ne doit pas faire... Mais il en fera beaucoup plus ! (Traduction de elvenarchress)
1. Interdictions

Me revoilà avec une traduction de la superbe Crack!Fic de elvenarchress un gros délire sur la seconde division de Barbe-Blanche.

_**Titre:**_ Les interdits de la seconde division

_**Résumé:** _Les Pirates de Barbe-Blanche dressent une liste de 150 choses que leur jeune frère bien aimé n'est pas autorisé à faire... Mais il en fait beaucoup plus !

_**Rating**_: T

_**Disclaimer:** _One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas... Et la fiction non plus, elle est de elvenarchress.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

C'était juste un jour de plus sur le Moby-Dick. Le soleil brillait, la mer était bleue, Barbe-Blanche en était déjà à sa cinquième chope de saké, quand ses infirmières et une foule enragée lui passèrent devant, pourchassant le commandant de la seconde division, mort de rire.

Atteignant sa chambre, le pirate aux poings ardents claqua sa porte, la refermant, la Verrouilla et poussa son armoire contre, pour plus de sécurité. Riant sous cape, et reprenant son souffle pendant l'opération délicate.

Seulement lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être à l'abri de tout ce monde pas très content, Ace fit le constat de la pile de document qui l'attendait innocemment sur son lit. Il l'incendia, au même titre que toutes les autres feuilles qui lui étaient destinées -Il n'a jamais découvert quoi que ce soit d'important sur ces documents-. Une de ces feuilles attira son attention, il l'attrapa, et vit que le titre était marqué en encre rouge brillante.

**A L'ATTENTION DE ACE**

1\. Je ne dois pas m'endormir exprès, si je pense que la réunion est ennuyante, et clamer que c'était une crise de narcolepsie.

2\. Je ne dois pas le faire 'accidentellement' non plus.

3\. La narcolepsie n'est PAS contagieuse. Je dois arrêter de dire le contraire à tout le monde.

4\. Je ne menacerai pas de les 'infecter'.

5\. Je ne dois pas la/le montrer aux autres membres de l'équipage,faire un clin d'œil et dire 'J'ai la plus grosse !'. Même si c'est en référence à mon tatouage.

6\. Particulièrement si ce n'est pas en référence avec mon tatouage.

7\. Je ne dois pas dire à Satch qu'il a une araignée sur lui juste pour le voir crier.

8\. Même si j'ai vraiment mis une araignée avant.

9\. Je ne dois pas utiliser tous les peignes de Satch pour faire un feu.

10\. Je ne dois pas me lever tôt pour aller dessiner une horrible barbe et une horrible moustache sur le miroir de la salle de bain.

11\. Je ne dois pas cacher d'oisillons dans ses cheveux.

12\. Je ne fais pas disparaître tous ses foulards pour les remplacer par des cravates, simplement pour faire un tour de Magie. Particulièrement si ce tour de magie implique de placer les foulards sur le feu.

13\. Je ne dois pas emprunter ses produits pour cheveux, juste pour me faire une coiffure hérisson.

14\. Ni même essayer d'entrainer plusieurs personnes dans mon nouveau délire.

15\. Je ne dois pas prendre le rouge à lèvres d'Izou pour ensuite me plaindre qu'il ne me va pas.

16\. Ni l'utiliser pour dessiner sur le pont comme un gamin de trois ans.

17\. Ni me couvrir de sa poudre blanche, puis prétendre que je suis un fantôme.

18\. En fait, je dois rester loin de tous ses produits de beauté

19\. Je ne dois pas dire aux infirmières que le quatre heures du paternel a été remplacé par du saké. Surtout si c'est vrai.

20\. Le bon comportement à avoir lors d'une convocation est "Vous vouliez me voir, père ?" et non "Vous n'arrivez pas à prouver quelque chose ?"

21\. Je ne dois pas m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'œufs dans le lit de Marco. Je dois me souvenir que c'est un homme et donc qu'il ne peut pas avoir d'œufs.

22\. Je ne dois pas dire aux autres que le son sortant de son bec est un appel d'accouplement.

23\. Je ne dois pas donner le numéro de den-den Mushi à Marco à d'autres utilisateurs de zoan modèle oiseau, comme le mec faucon à Alabasta.

24\. Je ne dois pas habiller un ananas puis déclarer que c'est le frère jumeau de Marco.

25\. Je ne dois pas cacher Marco dans un champs d'ananas juste pour le fun.

26\. Ni utiliser Joz comme prix.

27\. Je ne dois pas mettre une pancarte sur le nid-de-pie, qui dit "Le perchoir de Marco"

28\. Je ne dois pas accuser Marco d'être cannibale, lorsqu'il y a du poulet à midi.

29\. Même si c'est un autre type de volaille.

30\. Je ne dois pas l'accuser de manger ses "bébés" quand il y a de l'omelette au petit-déjeuner.

31\. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai le droit de le toucher sous sa forme de Phénix, que je suis autorisé à lui monter dessus.

32\. Ni de le plumer

33\. Ne pas commencer une dispute, juste parce ses flammes sont bleues et que les miennes sont oranges, parce que ça ne le rend pas plus chaud que moi.

34\. Ni d'enlever mes vêtements pour le prouver.

35\. Je ne dois pas dire à Curiel que j'adore ses flingues de façon suggestive.

36\. Je ne dois pas jouer à "connecter les points" surtout si ces points sont sous mes vêtements

37\. Ni demander aux autres si ils veulent jouer.

38\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à dire aux autres que la moustache de Vista est démoniaque.

39\. Ou qu'il essaye de conquérir le monde avec.

40\. Je ne dois pas le menacer de l'épiler s'il il ne me donne pas tous ses secrets.

41\. Je ne dois pas cacher de lapins dans son chapeau non plus.

42\. Ni appeler son autre épée Mihawk.

43\. Je ne dois pas offrir de quoi polir Joz.

44\. Je ne dois pas le vendre à un magasin de bijoux.

45\. Je ne dois pas lui demander "ce que veulent les femmes" sur le principe qu'il est "leur meilleur ami".

46\. Je ne dois pas fixer Joz du regard pendant des heures, sous le prétexte qu'"il brille".

47\. Je ne dois pas crier ni pointer les gens du doigt en disant que leurs tenues me font mal aux yeux. Même si c'est vrai.

48\. Ni brûler les vêtements des gens, juste parce que je n'aime pas leur sens de la mode.

49\. Je ne dois pas m'offenser si les gens disent que je n'ai pas bon goût. Je dois me souvenir que je cours à demi-nu, en utilisant un chapeau de cow-boy orange.

50\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à brûler d'importants papiers, puis de clamer ne pas les avoir reçu.

51\. Particulièrement lorsque ces papiers ne m'appartiennent pas.

52\. Je ne dois pas remplacer tout l'alcool à bord par du jus d'orange.

53\. Je ne dois pas peindre la moustache du paternel en jaune, puis crier que c'est une banane.

54\. Ni coller une énorme boule de bonbon sur son bisento, pour lui faire ressembler à une sucette.

55\. La phrase, "menteur, menteur, t'as le pantalon en feu !" Ne se dit pas, donc je dois arrêter de le dire.

56\. Le D. Présent dans mon nom n'est pas une excuse pour faire des choses idiotes.

57\. Je ne dois pas dire aux autres qu'il représente "galant", "un con détourné", une b*te ou tout autre mot commençant par D. Parce que c'est cool. (_en anglais, toutes les expressions commencent par d)_

58\. Ni que ça fait de moi "D. Man"

59\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à gribouiller sur les avis de recherche de l'équipage.

60\. Ni gribouiller sur ceux des équipages alliés.

61\. Je ne dois pas envoyer de photos embarrassantes de l'équipage aux gars qui font les avis de recherche.

62\. Ni d'envoyer des photos d'eux bébés.

63\. Ne pas informer les chasseurs de prime de l'endroit où se trouvent mes ennemis, et me débrouiller tout seul, comme un grand.

64\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à me noyer.

65\. Je ne dois pas organiser une guerre de blagues inter-divison.

66\. Ni de commencer une guerre de paillettes.

67\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à faire une crise de colère dans un pays en pleine saison sèche.

68\. Je ne dois pas accrocher les sous-vêtements de l'équipage ensemble, puis de le pendre à la place du drapeau.

69\. Ni de voler la chaussure gauche de quelqu'un.

70\. Je ne dois pas agiter une cape rouge devant moi, puis hurler à Atomos "Torro ! Torro !"

71\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à rire bêtement comme une fille, encore.

72\. Je ne dois pas taper des mains et pousser de cris aigus.

73\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à voler l'un des uniformes des infirmières.

74\. Je ne dois pas dire que j'ai une sœur jumelle s'appelant Une puis me travestir.

75\. Je ne dois pas participer à un strip poker. Je dois me souvenir que je suis en désavantage.

76\. Je ne dois pas consommer de quantités astronomiques de sucre.

77\. Je ne dois pas pourchasser des membres de l'équipage hargneux sur tout le bateau, puis clamer que "Quelqu'un a besoin d'un câlin !"

78\. Je ne dois pas commencer à chanter par hasard "Bink's saké"

79\. Ni le le chanter fort et faux. Particulièrement si c'est fait exprès.

80\. Ni insister pour que ma division soit mon chœur.

81\. Je ne dois pas piquer les gens avec mon couteau.

82\. Ni avec mon doigt enflammé.

83\. Je ne dois pas refiler mes factures de bouffes aux autres membres de l'équipage.

84\. Je ne dois pas voler le saké de Shanks, puis blâmer le Paternel.

85\. Ni de voler le saké du Paternel pour le refiler à Shanks. Puis blâmer Shanks.

86\. Je ne dois pas poser de question philosophiques, comme " Pourquoi somme nous appelez "des enclumes" après tout ?" à deux heures du matin.

87\. Ne pas jeter d'outils à la mer, pour revenir le lendemain pour savoir à quelle vitesse ils ont coulé.

88\. Je ne dois pas informer les autres que je suis "un goujon" plutôt qu'un hamster.

89\. Je ne dois pas appeler ni dire des conneries à d'autres équipages pirates

90\. Je ne dois pas appeler mon grand-père. Après tout, personne ne veut le voir.

91\. Je ne dois pas donner d'alcool au den den mushi pour modifier ma voix.

92\. Je ne dois pas tenter d'obtenir deux den den mushi pour nous joindre, juste parce que je veux un bébé den den pour moi même.

93\. Je ne dois pas envoyer de Marines dans leurs propres prisons, même si ce sont des bâtards tordus.

94\. Je ne dois pas apparaître "comme par magie" dans une prison, pour rendre les Marines fous.

95\. Je ne collectionne pas les uniformes de Marine

96\. Je ne dois pas errer, sur un bateau, nu.

97\. Ni courir nu sur le pont.

98\. Je ne dois pas aller en plein cœur de la bataille en tenue d'adam.

99\. Je ne dois pas visiter les bateaux de la Marine nu.

100\. Je ne peux pas aller à poil partout, sauf sous les douches, et même, c'est discutable.

101\. Je ne dois pas appeler les Marines pour leur demander ce que mon frère fait, puis les menacer de les rôtir vivants si ils essayent de le blesser.

102\. Je ne dois pas capturer de civils innocents pour vanter les exploits de mon frère.

103\. Je ne dois pas accoster d'autres équipage pour vanter les exploits de mon frère.

104\. Je ne dois pas faire de commentaires à propos de mon frère.

105\. Je ne dois pas m'immiscer dans les conversations des autres pour parler de mon frère.

106\. Je ne dois pas appeler les autres équipages pour leur dire que mon frère mettra leurs culs en plein dans une tornade pour s'amuser la nuit.

107\. Je ne dois pas dire aux autres personnes qui portent un chapeau que c'est mon frère qui le porte le mieux, et qu'ils n'auront jamais sa classe.

108\. Je dois arrêter de mettre son avis de recherche dans la gueule de tout le monde.

109\. Je ne dois pas caresser son avis de recherche et remarquer comment il a grandit avec une voix maternelle.

110\. Arrêter de parler de mon frère à moins que quelqu'un d'autre n'en parle.

111\. Je ne dois pas essayer de voir combien de morceaux de viandes peuvent entrer dans ma bouche en même temps.

112\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à gambader -dans le sens crac crac-

113\. Je ne dois pas m'auto proclamer Dieu parce que je peux arrêter de faire neiger.

114\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à me balader sans chemise dans le blizzard.

115\. Ni de rire et de les appeler "des abominables homme des neiges" quand ils sont sous trois tonnes de vêtements.

116\. Je ne dois pas danser sous la pluie, juste parce que je ne tombe pas malade.

117\. En aucun cas je clame que le bruit des gouttes sur moi me rappelle le lard.

118\. Je ne dois pas m'allonger sur les chaises de la cuisine.

119\. Ni me barricader avec.

120\. Ni lécher toute ma nourriture avant de la consommer, pour plus de "sécurité".

121\. Je dois pas éclater en sanglots sans aucune raison.

122\. Je ne dois pas utiliser des yeux de chat potté pour voir ce que je veux.

123\. Je ne dois pas clamer voir le future dans ma soupe.

124\. Ni déclarer que le truc vert détrempé lui a dit que Satch gardera tout le chocolat pour lui.

125\. Je dois arrêter de parler à la nourriture.

126\. Je dois arrêter de crier dans des aigus non-naturels, avec trop de décibels quand la bouffe est chaude. Je dois me souvenir que je suis en feu et que rien n'est "trop chaud" pour moi.

127\. Je dois arrêter de grignoter dans les assiettes des camarades, la nourriture est faite pour ça.

128\. Je dois arrêter d'apporter des créatures de feu bizarres, juste parce que je trouve ça cool.

129\. Ou de dire très sérieusement qu'ils ne sont pas gays.

130\. Ni de les faire devenir les mascottes de la division.

131\. Ou de pourchasser l'équipage avec.

132\. Ou de leur faire faire des bébés.

133\. Ne pas leur donner de noms comme "Princesse" "Mr. Gribouille" ou "I Imbécile confortable."

134\. Je ne dois pas hurler "Hé les gars, Regardez ça !" encore une fois.

135\. Ne pas emporter toutes les cuillères et déclarant que la soupe est maléfique.

136\. Ce n'est pas parce que Oz est plus aussi grand qu'une montagne qu'il faut lui monter dessus.

137\. Ni l'utiliser comme cachette quand les gens sont en colère contre moi.

138\. Je ne dois pas lécher d'objets bizarres pour voir si ils sont empoisonnés.

139\. Je ne dois pas changer l'histoire de mon tatouage sur le bras tout le temps.

140\. Si une pensée me fait rire comme un débile pendant cinq secondes, je dois assumer que je ne suis pas autorisé à le faire.

141\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à poser des questions sur le concept des T-Shirt, même si beaucoup de gens n'en portent pas.

142\. Juste parce que j'ai été élevé par des bandits ne m'autorise pas a sortir tout mon vocabulaire à chaque occasion.

143\. Je ne peux pas sauter du nid-de-pie avec un cri suspect " La mort de haut !"

144\. Je ne dois pas menacer les marine avec du thé et des petits gâteaux. Mon grand-père est assez menaçant.

145\. Je ne dois pas boire puis lancer une compétition de danse.

146\. Ni boire puis lancer une compétition de chant.

147\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à faire des suggestions quand je suis ivre.

148\. Je ne dois pas insérer des conversations quand je fais mon rapport.

149\. Je ne dois pas faire de trous dans les murs. Il y a des portes pour ça.

150\. Je ne dois pas utiliser mon pouvoir pour faire des ombres chinoises vraiment étranges sur les murs.

* * *

Ace a regardé fixement la liste, horrifié. Est-ce que c'était pour de vrai ?Il y avait les signatures de tous les commandants, plus celle du Paternel. Donc c'était vrai.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblota. Ok, les créatures qu'il avait rapporté n'étaient pas trop amical avec les personnes non- inflammables. Il pourrait juste leur rendre visite, au lieu de les rapporter.

Et il _était_ un commandant, donc ça veut probablement dire qu'il _doit_ garder son pantalon.

Mais lui interdire de parler de Luffy ? Nu-uh ! Jamais. Regardant de nouveau la liste, il constatât que de nombreuses choses n'étaient pas notées.

Ace souria malicieusement. Poings Ardents reprenait du travail !

* * *

**_Voilà le premier chapitre, avec tout ce que Ace ne doit pas faire. Alors des commentaires ?_**

**_Cette fiction compte 14 chapitres, et l'auteur a réussi à avoir 426 reviews._**

**_Alors ? Êtes-vous prêts ? Battons le record héhé !  
_**


	2. La vengeance de Ace

Voilà, merci pour vos commentaires, battons le record ! Sinon, voici le deuxième chapitre un peu plus court. A noter que j'utilise mon petit cerveau pour tout traduire, et mon dico pour quelques mots inconnus à mes yeux. _(et j'ai fait que 4 ans d'anglais, s'il vous plaît) _donc si il y a une erreur quelque part et que vous êtes bilingue, dites là moi. Merci.

**Disclaimer : **La fiction ET One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La vengeance de Ace

Avec un gémissement sincère, Marco le phénix, Premier commandant de l'infâme équipage de Barbe-Blanches se pencha sur son bureau en soutenant son front douloureux de sa main. Un peu partout sur le navire, les membres de chaque Division essayaient de vaquer à leur occupation, sans leur dose de caféine. Ou de leur tasse de thé. Ou alors ils expérimentaient le fait d'être totalement sobre toute la matinée ( Une tragédie n'arrive jamais seule, à en juger comment un des hommes de l'équipage ne pouvait plus rien reconnaître sans avoir bu une chope de bière auparavant). La pénurie de café, de thé ou de bière n'est pas le seul fait étrange a être survenu. Le fait que Poings-Ardents a été vu, quelques minutes plus tôt, riant discrètement dans son coin, avant de disparaître soudainement, complétait cette liste.

Le commandant de la Seconde Division a modéré ses conneries pendant une semaine, après qu'il ait lu la liste. Ce qui était bien, à vrai dire. Ils ont pu baisser leur garde. Mais c'était de_ Ace_ dont on parlait. Portgas **D**. Ace.

Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'ont pas vu le coup venir ? Ont-ils vraiment cru qu'il capitulerait ? Cette semaine fut un moment de grâce, le calme avant la tempête. Et maintenant, il le savait. Et quel orage !

Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient. Surprenant, il aurait été coursé, mais même ses poursuivants rigolaient,et ils furent tous submergés par un bordel pas possible, et, bien sûr, les paris étaient faits (par ses ennemis comme par ses alliés) puisque l'utilisateur du Mera Mera no mi les a lancés

Inexplicablement, le phénix se retrouva surpris à rire très fort. C'était bien leur petit frère adoré : capable de se sortir de toutes les situations, enfreindre règles et lois, et avec la capacité de faire toutes sortes de choses stupides mieux, plus vite, et à plus grande échelle que personne d'autre. Toujours avec un sourire de tarée plaqué sur son visage, riant comme un démon.

Et c'est ce qu'ils aimaient chez lui, des farces et tout le reste.

Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, Marco prit la feuille de papier (qui s'avérait être la nouvelle liste de courses) et un crayon de papier dans le tiroir de son bureau.

_ 151\. Je ne volerai la chaussure droite de personne..._

Oh, il n'était pas fou.

_ 159\. Je ne dois pas m'habiller d'une robe d'été puis danser sur le pont en chantant 'je me sens belle'..._

Il était impossible que cela fasse un quelconque effet sur ce gosse narcoleptique.

_168\. Je ne dois pas ajouter d'alcool dans le café..._

Au moins, pas plus que le premier mot.

_ 179\. Si quelques perdants me disent 'Je vais le coller là où le soleil ne brille pas' je ne dois pas créer un soleil pour le coller dans le sien._

Mais bon, c'était marrant à écrire.

_ 183\. Ni jeter un caisson de thé par dessus bord en criant 'Coulez, salopes, coulez !'_

Et c'est super à lire.

_ 194\. Je ne dois pas enflammer mes cheveux puis courir à travers tout un village en hurlant._

Souriant, Marco adopta un nouveau rôle, celui de chroniqueur des exercices de son petit frère, un exercice futile si il n'en voyait jamais une, et si il ne savait pas qu'il était impossible à attraper.

_ 224\. Non, je ne dois pas toucher le bouton rouge et brillant._

_ 225\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à « réparer » des trucs._

_ 226\. Ni de démonter certaines pièces sans prendre la peine de les remonter ensuite.._

_ 227\. Je ne dois pas ne pas lire les instructions à l'envers juste pour « voir ce qui arrive »_

_ 228\. Ni jeter la totalité des instructions._

* * *

Voilà, ceci est la vengeance de Ace. Terrible n'est ce pas ? Plus de saké ni de café à bord...

Des reviews ?


	3. Annexe A

Me revoilà pour la suite de la traduction ! Désolée d'avoir été absenter pendant plus d'un mois... j'ai eu plusieurs soucis, ET mon brevet blanc ET l'HDA ET un exposé. Donc vous me comprendrez j'espère !

Pour ceux qui suivent "Malchance quand tu nous tiens, Gamine !" je suis en pleine page blanche, je bug au milieu de mon chapitre. Encore désolé.

Bref.

Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, le concept non plus et tout le tralala... _(J'adore le concept !)_

* * *

Annexe A:

151\. Je ne dois voler la chaussure droite de personne

152\. Je ne dois pas non plus voler leurs pantalons

153\. Je ne dois pas raconter à tout le monde que je ne vole pas les chemises car elles sont maléfiques.

154\. Je ne dois pas porter de costume de lapin

155\. Le faire ne me fera pas devenir la lapin de Pâques.

156\. Je ne dois pas cacher d'œufs sur le bateau pour que l'équipage les trouve.

157\. Particulièrement si je ne leur ai pas dit avant.

158\. Je ne dois pas non plus m'habiller d'un costume de serveuse.

159\. Je ne dois pas mettre de robe d'été puis tournoyer en chantant "Je me sens belle"

160\. Je ne dois pas non plus courir avec un maillot de bain ultra moulant, mon chapeau de cowboy, et rien d'autre.

161\. Je ne dois pas dire aux enfants que Blamenco est plein de bonbons. Il n'est pas une pinata.

162\. Ni que j'ai mis le bonbon dans le fruit de Blamenco en premier.

163\. Je ne dois pas voler l'une des dents de Oz Jr. pour la mettre sous mon oreiller.

164\. Les "troubles du sommeil" ne sont pas les mêmes que "avoir le sommeil troublé". Je ne dois pas employer ce dernier terme pour obtenir des somnifères des infirmières.

165\. Ni mettre toutes ces pilules dans la cafetière commune.

166\. Je ne dois pas décaféiner le café.

167\. Ni le transformer en expresso.

168\. Ni trafiquer le café.

169\. Je ne dois pas non le remplacer par le café des Marines. C'est tout simplement cruel.

170\. Je ne dois pas tenir le lait en otage.

171\. Je ne dois pas encourager les membres de l'équipage à être plus féminins. Particulièrement quand ce sont des hommes.

172\. Je ne dois pas laisser errer mon esprit. Il est trop petit pour être seul dehors.

173\. Je ne dois pas regarder fixement, en réflexion intense, des heures durant tout en riant nerveusement de temps en temps.

174\. Ni de le faire en pensant absolument à rien.

175\. Je ne dois pas chanter "Range, range, range ton bateau" "99 bouteilles de bière" "C'est la chanson qui ne finira jamais" "C'est un petit monde". Jamais.

176\. Ni chanter n'importe quelle chanson jusqu'à la fin, puis dire "Oh la la ! J'ai fais une erreur, je recommence" Et la recommencer sans cesse toute la journée.

177\. Je ne dois pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour faire des statues de verre vraiment étranges sur la plage.

178\. Le désert n'est pas mon espace personnel pour sculpter. Je dois m'en rappeler.

179\. Quand un raté me dit "je veux de le mettre là où le soleil ne brille pas", je ne dois pas créer un soleil pour le mettre dans le sien.

180\. Je ne dois pas me faire attraper.

181\. Même pas par des femmes, aussi belles soient-elles. Même si elles sont à moitié nues.

182\. Quand j'entends une mauvaise nouvelle,, je ne dois pas me boucher les oreilles en hurlant "LA LA LA Je n'entends rien !"

183\. Je ne dois pas balancer les caisses de thé par dessus bord en criant "Coulez, Salopes ! Coulez !"

184\. Je peux lire. Je ne dois pas dire le contraire.

185\. Juste parce que je parle en charabia ne veut pas dire que je suis bilingue.

186\. Je ne dois pas mettre en avant le fait que je parle l'idiot couramment.

187\. Je ne dois pas peindre de cibles partout sur mon corps.

188\. Ni donner aux personnes me tirant dessus des scores.

189\. Je ne dois pas pleurnicher lorsque les infirmières me retirent une balle de granit marin du cul.

190\. Je ne dois pas peindre de cibles sur d'autres personnes.

191\. Marco n'est pas un poulet géant.

192\. Ni un pigeon. C'est un Phénix.

193\. Je dois cesser de laisser "accidentellement" les vêtements rouges dans le panier de blanchisserie. Même Thatch ne porte pas bien le rose.

194\. Je ne dois pas enflammer mes cheveux puis courir à travers un village en hurlant.

195\. Je ne dois pas mettre le feu aux cheveux de Shanks pour voir si quelqu'un peut faire la différence.

196\. J'ai grandis près d'une décharge. Je suis interdit de donner mes opinions sur les odeurs.

197\. Je ne dois pas provoquer de combats d'oreillers.

198\. Je ne dois pas ajouter quelque chose de lourd dans mon oreiller. Absolument pas.

199\. Je ne dois pas pratiquer de culte adorateur d'araignée et apporter Thatch pour le rituel.

200\. Ni de rapporter sur le bateau la mascotte.

* * *

Bref. Cette liste est hilarante, franchement !

Et comme toujours:

Des REVIEWS pour motiver la traductrice !


	4. Annexe B

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction ! J'ai passé mon HDA, donc c'est bon, j'ai du temps pour vous !

Pour ceux que cela intéresse, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction plus complexe que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. _(Encore une fiction ?!)_ Et oui, j'ai trop d'imagination en vrac...

**Nea:** Exactement ! Et merci pour ta review, même si elle provient de flemmite aiguë.

Donc voici, voilà Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Rien m'appartient, je traduis juste.

* * *

Annexe B:

201\. Je ne dois pas gribouiller sur les autres bateaux.

202\. Surtout pas en rose flashy.

203\. JE ne dois pas non plus les brûler au fin fond de la forêt.

204\. Je ne dois pas "actualiser" la liste de courses.

205\. Je ne dois plus jamais exécuter la danse de la joie.

206\. Je ne dois pas non plus sauter du bateau pour embrasser le sable/ Les rochers/ le sol à chaque escale, après un long séjour en mer.

207\. Je ne dois pas faire la queue-Leu-Leu.

208\. Ni danser le French Cancan. Et j'emporterai dans ma tombe le secret du lieu où j'ai dégoté les jupes.

ne dois pas non plus danser le flamenco avec Vista.

210\. Le tango est également interdit. Nous ne pouvons plus nous débarrasser des marquages rouges.

211\. Le Boogie aussi est interdit.

212\. Le Pôle Dance est également interdit. Particulièrement avec le mât.

213\. Je ne dois pas dire à marco de secouer sa 'queue plumée'

214\. Quand on me fait porter un smoking, je ne dois pas le déchirer, puis crier "LIBERTÉ" après l'avoir fait.

215\. La cravate ne tente pas de m'étrangler. Je dois m'en rappeler.

216\. Je ne dois pas non plus l'utiliser pour étrangler d'autres personnes.

217\. Je ne suis autorisé à être cruel avec aucun vêtement formel.

218\. Personne ne doit savoir combien de fois j'ai fait le commando.

219\. La réponse ne peut pas être "Toujours".

220\. Je ne dois pas transformer mes jambes en fumée ou en feu et porter un turban.

221\. Je ne dois pas aborder une femme étrange et dire "Ok. Quels sont vos deux autres souhaits ?"

222\. Je ne dois pas la laisser me ramener chez elle.

223\. Je ne dois pas non plus le faire à un mec.

224\. Non. Je ne dois pas appuyer sur le bouton rouge brillant.

225\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à "réparer" des choses.

226\. Ni séparer les pièces et ne pas les remettre ensemble après.

227\. Je ne dois pas ne pas suivre les instructions à l'arrière "pour voir ce qui se passe"

228\. Je ne dois pas non plus jeter toutes les instructions.

229\. On m'interdit d'aller à moins de 20 mètres de l'atelier des inventeurs.

230\. Je ne dois pas gesticuler sans arrêt.

231\. Je ne dois pas me jeter sur les gens.

232\. Même si ils me demandent quel goût avait mon fruit du démon.

233\. Je ne dois pas montrer mon visage de "chasseur" en public.

234\. Je ne dois pas non plus rire comme un taré dans mon coin. Les gens dorment quand je le fais.

235\. Mon plan d'attaque ne doit pas être "On fonce et on dégomme tout !"

236\. Quand on me confie une mission, je ne dois pas faire le figurant (si quelqu'un peut me donner la traduction exacte...)

237\. Je ne dois pas tourner autour d'un petit barillet de poudre et dire "Boom" toutes les minutes.

238\. Non. Tous les problèmes ne peuvent pas être résolus en les foutant au feu.

239\. Le chocolat n'est pas non plus une solution.

240\. La réponse n'est pas 42.

241\. "Le seconde étoile sur la droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin" est la plus ridicule information que l'on puisse donner. Je dois cesser de la dire aux gens.

242\. Je ne dois pas brûler les portes. Les poignées existent.

243\. Je ne dois pas non plus faire fondre les poignées.

244\. Je ne dois pas faire de câlins à un cactus.

245\. Je ne dois pas courir avec des épées sorties de leur fourreau.

246\. Je ne dois pas voler les portefeuilles de l'équipage pour payer mes repas.

247\. Je ne dois pas non plus me plaindre qu'ils n'ont pas assez d'argent.

248\. Père peut m'appeler "enfant de la mer" mais je ne peux pas appeler la mer "Maman".

249\. Je ne dois pas aller solennellement vers les membres de l'équipage, m'excuser systématiquement puis me barrer en courant.

250\. Particulièrement quand je n'ai réellement rien fait.

* * *

Voilà, l'annexe B est terminée ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Votre connerie préféré ?

Je vous rappelle qu'ils faut faire péter les scores de reviews ! Ainsi peut-être quelqu'un la traduira en une autre langue, l'apercevant sur le fandom français ? Ou même, montrer que nous sommes les meilleurs MOUHAHAHAHA !

Allez, comme toujours:

**DES REVIEWS POUR LA TRADUCTRICE (ET L'AUTEURE)**


	5. Annexe C

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Merci pour vos reviews, même si je n'ai pas forcément répondu. Je n'ai pas trop le temps, pleins de projets en préparation au collège, et en plus de cela, je ne fais pas le pont ! Donc demain, boulot !

Allez, encore merci de suivre cette traduction =)

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Annexe C

251\. Je ne dois pas "motiver" les non-utilisateurs de fruit du démon à nager en les poussant dans l'océan.

252\. Ni en sautant dans l'océan pour les obliger à le faire.

253\. Mon boulot n'est pas de "rester là à faire le beau"

254\. Sur les îles où je suis inconnu, je ne dois pas danser sur les charbons brulants pour impressionner les indigènes.

255\. Ni rejoindre un concours de danseur de feu.

256\. Ou m'établir comme entité religieuse.

257\. En particulier l'icône qui aborde des cornes de diable, une queue pointue et une grande fourchette.

258\. Je ne dois pas rire nerveusement pendant que je rôti au-dessus des braises, ou que je suis attaché à un pieu brûlant.

259\. Ni hurler d'un cri perçant "VITE ! PLUS D'HUILE BRÛLANTE !"

260\. Lorsque je fais un rapport, je ne dois pas demander "Vous voulez quelle version des faits ?"

261\. Je ne dois pas commencer mon rapport par "Il était une fois" ou "Dans une terre lointaine, très lointaine..."

262\. Ni le finir avec "Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours".

263\. Ou s'arrêter à mis-chemin en indiquant "à suivre..." puis partir.

264\. Je ne dois pas me recouvrir de chocolat.

265\. Ni demander à si quelqu'un veut m'aider à "nettoyer"

266\. Je ne dois pas hurler dans les oreilles des membres de l'équipage qui ont la gueule de bois.

267\. L'alcool est inflammable. Je ne dois Jamais oublier cela.

268\. Ainsi que l'essence.

269\. Et la poussière de farine est explosive.

270\. Je dois cesser de ma cacher dans les cabines d'essayage.

271\. Je ne dois pas permuter tout l'alcool à bord avec de l'eau pétillante.

272\. Ni avec du sirop pour la toux.

273\. En fait, on m'interdit dès à présent de manipuler n'importe quelle boisson alcoolisée. Donc je ne dois pas non plus la consommer moi-même.

274\. Non, je ne dois pas utiliser cette excuse pour être vraiment, vraiment bourré.

275\. Je ne suis ni le roi, ni la reine du fromage.

276\. Mon nom est Portgas D; Ace, ou Poings Ardents. Et non pas "Le mec le plus sexy encore vivant"

277\. Je ne dois pas momifier les gens avec des bandages. Les infirmières en ont besoin.

278\. Je ne dois pas non plus le faire avec du papier toilette.

279\. Je ne dois pas remplacer le Papier toilette par du sumac vénéneux.

280\. En passant à un point de contrôle marin, je dois me tenir tranquille. Je ne dois pas agiter la main devant le garde en disant "Ce ne sont pas les pirates que vous recherchez ?"

281\. Je ne dois pas permettre aux créatures bizarres de me suivre.

282\. Mon dossier médical est au mieux. Je ne dois pas m'échapper de l'infirmerie encore malade.

283\. Même si faire en sorte que toute ma division fasse le caramelldansen est un moyen de distraction efficace, ce n'est pas bon pour notre réputation de pirates hyper forts. Je dois cesser de le faire.

284\. Je ne dois pas mettre des poupées de clowns dans chaque chambre du bateau.

285\. Ni les bouger de temps à autres pour faire croire aux gens qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal.

286\. Ni en augmenter leur nombre, puis dire qu'ils se multiplient.

287\. Je ne peux pas avoir avoir de moutons gonflable. Pour une raison quelconque.

288\. Ni de vaches.

289\. Passer ma main dans mes cheveux tombant devant mes yeux n'est pas sexy. Je dois cesser de le faire.

ne dois pas déshabiller les infirmières au poker. Et n'ont besoin d'aucun commandant pour descendre leur pantalon.

291\. Je ne dois pas rejoindre une colonie de nudistes.

292\. Je ne dois pas créer une colonie de nudistes sur un coup de tête en cramant les vêtements de quiconque à proximité.

293\. Je ne dois pas décrocher les soutifs des infirmières quand je passe près d'elles.

294\. Ni dire 'Tadaaa' en le faisant.

295\. Je ne dois pas fixer le vide avec horreur quand Jimbei mange des poissons au déjeuner.

296\. Avec toutes autres formes de fruits de mer d'ailleurs.

297\. Je ne dois pas être dans la vigie en portant une armure de bronze pendant un éclair, en criant "Tous les Dieux sont des bâtards !"

298\. Je ne dois pas demander aux gens s'ils se sont déjà drogué, ou si ils ont fumé.

299\. Même pour quelque chose;

300\. Je ne dois pas appeler un autre pirate, immoral, peu fiable, et menteur professionnel. Surtout si c'est vrai.

* * *

Et voilà pour la liste aujourd'hui ! encore désolé pour mes grosses absences sur le site, le temps n'est pas avec moi !

Des reviews pour la traductrice ?

Quels numéros préférez-vous ?


	6. Annexe D

Bonjour/ Bonsoir à toutes ! Merci pour vos reviews, (même si je n'ai pas forcément répondu). Je n'ai pas trop le temps, révisions, vous savez... Mais dès le brevet passé, pleins de fics vous attendent !

Allez, encore merci de suivre cette traduction =)

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout aux autres, rien pour moi, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Annexe D

301\. Interdit de me shooter aux champignons hallucinogènes.

302\. Interdiction de cacher ces champignons dans la bouffe pour les faire manger à mon équipage.

303\. "Je suis shooté" n'est pas une bonne réponse. A aucune question.

304\. Interdit de s'approcher trop près des charpentiers quand ils font de la peinture et utilisent des diluants.

305\. Interdit de s'approcher de la peinture. Point.

306\. Je ne dois pas envoyer des lettres d'amour anonymes aux autres commandants

307\. Ni envoyer de message de haine aux ennemis et signer "avec amour *insérer ici le nom d'un autre commandant*"

308\. Je ne dois pas prendre d'abonnements à leurs noms.

309\. Je ne dois pas littéralement "casser la glace" quand nous sommes sur une île hivernale.

310\. Je ne dois pas attacher de cloches aux habits de tous les membres de ma division, pour ainsi savoir où ils sont, à tout moment.

311\. Je dois cesser de classer les personnes en équipes de "chemise" et de "peau". Je chemises sont à la traine en nombre.

312\. Je ne dois pas rire hystériquement quand un commandant parle.

313\. Je ne dois pas agir comme un canard.

314\. Ni être un canard.

315\. Je ne dois pas vider des sceaux d'eau congelée sur des gens quand je pense qu'ils sont en surchauffe.

316\. Je ne dois pas harasser les internautes novices. Je ne dois pas harasser les internautes novices. Je ne dois pas harasser les internautes novices. _(kiwi: ceci n'est pas une faute)_

317\. Le Grand Massacre de l'Horloge ne doit jamais être répété.

318\. Dormir avec un livre sous l'oreiller ne me fera pas assimiler les connaissances. Je dois arrêter de faire ça.

319\. Je ne dois pas changer le réservoir d'oxygène de Père par de l'hélium.

320\. Ni avec de l'hexafluorure de soufre.

321\. L'expression "Il vaut mieux demander pardon que permission" ne s'applique plus à moi.

322\. Oz Jr. ne vas pas me manger.

323\. Et je ne suis pas sa veilleuse.

324\. Ou son briquet. Il ne fume pas.

325\. Il n'est pas un toboggan non plus.

326\. Je ne dois pas provoquer Teach dans un duel de bouffe.

327\. Je ne dois participer à aucun duel de bouffe.

328\. Je ne dois pas me jeter dans les cuves de colorant bleu, porter des habits blancs et feindre que je suis un Schtroumpf.

329\. Ni sauter dans le colorant rouge et feindre être un démon.

330\. Je ne dois pas non plus le faire avec n'importe quel vêtement.

331\. Je ne peux pas empiler le trésor pour faire un tas pour que je dorme dessus. Je ne suis pas un dragon.

332\. Je ne peux pas réfuter cela en crachant du feu.

333\. Je ne dois pas naviguer à travers les cascades.

334\. Ni me lancer dans le ciel grâce à des trombes géantes.

335\. Je ne dois jamais encourager Satch. JAMAIS.

336\. Je ne dois pas demander un jour de congé en me basant sur des raisons folles et incohérentes. Je suis un D. c'est un fait.

337\. Je ne dois pas admettre que des blagues ont été commises avant que je les rejoigne.

338\. Ni admettre que des crimes ont été commis avant que je naisse.

339\. Je dois cesser de tomber de la figure de proue.

340\. L'attachement à la figure de proue n'est pas raison valable pour mon habitude à tomber.

341\. Je ne dois pas énumérer fort, sur un graphique, détailler chaque loi non respectée et la punition qui résultera de la mission de mon équipage. Ca rend les gens nerveux.

342\. Ni le faire pendant mes propres missions.

ne dois pas amasser tout le scotch à bord.

344\. Ni les employer pour fabriquer une petite poupée que je caresse.

345\. Juste parce que je porte un chapeau de cow-boy ne me rend pas unique. Je dois cesser de sauter sur le dos d'Atomos comme s'il était un taureau de rodéo.

346\. Je ne dois pas attacher les membres de l'équipage pour le fun.

347\. Ni porter un bandeau rouge ardent autour du cou.

348\. Je ne dois pas envoyer de photos des gens qui se foutent de ma gueule aux autres pour qu'il impriment des posters Wanted.

349\. Quand tout le monde sue à mort, je ne dois pas tourner autour en portant le plein équipement hivernal.

350\. Je ne dois pas suivre la fantaisie de Père.

* * *

voilà pour la liste aujourd'hui ! encore désolé pour mes grosses absences sur le site, le temps n'est pas avec moi !

Des reviews pour la traductrice ?

Quels numéros préférez-vous ?


	7. Annexe E

Recoucou à toutes ! Alors le bac ? Le brevet pour celles qui comme moi, vont le passer ? Les cours, tout court ? Tout va bien ? Cool. Sinon déstressez un peu !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout aux autres, rien pour moi...

**Reviews:**

**Naelye:** merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que ces listes sont délirantes mdrrr

**warlii:** De rien, et heureuse de voir que tu as failli t'étouffer _(méchanteuhhhh)_ bref, au plaisir de te revoir !

**Lisa:** c'est juste une traduction, je suis suis pas l'auteur original _(d'ailleurs je le répète...)_ mais merci quand même ! Pendant les vacances j'aurai beaucoup plus de temps, à partir de vendredi !

Bonne rigolade/ etouffade/ déprime _(rayer les mentions inutiles)_

* * *

Joz, le commandant de la troisième division des infâmes pirates de Barbe-Blanche, connu à travers les quatre océans et Grandline même pour son comportement stoïque dans toutes les situations possibles, était attentif à la folie de la matinée en dehors de ses quartiers (qu'il vient tout juste de recevoir !). Claquant, fermant, boulonnant, et barrant la porte de ses appartements, il songea sérieusement d'empiler son lit, et ses toutes autres affaires contre lui jusqu'à ce que Ace-Capone ait fini son ses responsabilités (et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, la curiosité) le conduit à avoir une sécurité relative (voir insuffisante, car Ace n'a pas la notion d'espace sans danger/ saint / Espace privé)

Attendant sagement que le tourbillon connu sous le nom de leur commandant de la deuxième division soit occupé ailleurs, il fit calmement mais malgré tout rapidement le chemin jusqu'aux quartiers de la première division. Le phénix était généralement considéré comme le protecteur de Ace, 'ayant pris l'utilisateur du Mera Mera no mi sous son aile (au sens figuré bien qu'il ce soit déjà passé une scène du même style...)

La pièce était trop calme pour des signes évidents d'une nouvelle chamaillerie et du début d'une chasse. Joz réfléchissait s'il devait les chasser, lorsqu'il repéra un tas de papier familier à ses yeux sur l'étagère. C'était la liste (oui, il y avait un plus large éventail d'interdiction, que de chapeaux)

Son visage se tordit en une grimace, lui qui normalement gardait une expression sévère. Il prit une chaise, s'assit et lu que la bêtise de l'utilisateur de feu avait perpétué. Apparemment il en avait raté quelques unes à cause de sa mission avec sa flotte.

351\. Marco n'est pas mon bon sens.

352\. Ni ma baby-sitter.

353\. Même quand il m'appelle bébé et qu'il s'assoit sur moi.

354\. Il n'est pas non plus le petit cricket vert de ma conscience.

355\. Je doit arrêter cette propagande pour célébrer le "Talk like a Pirate Day" (c'est pas vraiment traduisible, mais c'est "le jour où on doit parler comme un pirate"...)

356\. Ils peuvent être 'd'authentiques vêtements de pirates" mais mes vêtements ne peuvent pas être utilisés comme déguisement à Halloween.

357\. Je ne dois pas non plus voler les vêtements d'un autre pirates.

358\. Je suis un homme. Je n'ai pas "ma période du mois".

359\. Je ne dois pas dormir dans le plat des autres;

360\. Je ne peut pas me réveiller brutalement en m'exclamant que "Mon sens du D. me dit que des choses stupides sont sur le point de se produire" puis de regarder autour de moi.

361\. Je ne dois pas me précipité vers le stand à popcorn.

362\. La réponse à ça ne peut pas être "Je n'y étais pas."

363\. Je ne dois pas gribouiller sur les poneyglyphes.

364\. Je ne suis pas une torche humaine.

365\. On m'interdit n'avoir n'importe quelle idée qui incite au rire maniaque.

366\. Je ne dois pas jouer avec les chiens de l'enfer. C'est mauvais pour leur réputation.

367\. Je ne suis pas un boulet de canon humain.

268\. Me transformer en feu après avoir été projeté par un canon n'aide pas.

369\. Je ne suis pas un réchauffeur d'espace personnel.

370\. Je ne peux pas trimballer un panneau "étreignez-moi, je suis chaud et douillet" quand nous sommes sur des îles hivernales.

371\. Je ne peux pas me ficeler moi-même au mât lorsqu'il y a un gros orage.

372\. En particulier à l'envers.

373\. Je ne suis pas une princesse magique.

374\. Je ne suis pas dans une période de princesse.

375\. Je ne suis pas magique non plus.

376\. La réponse approprié chez le docteur n'est pas de m'enfuir en criant "Vous ne m'aurez jamais vivant !"

377\. "Une pomme par jour tient le docteur loin" n'implique pas de leur jeter les fruits à la gueule.

378\. Je ne dois pas suivre la direction de chats parlants qui sourient vraiment au loin et disparaissent.

379\. Marco n'est pas une espèce menacée.

380\. Je ne dois pas essayer de le "multiplier".

381\. "L'emprunt de vêtements" implique de les restituer.

382\. Je ne dois pas me référer à mes bras parce que je tire des balles de feu.

383\. Je ne dois pas m'associer au robot rouge géant pour faire des farces à d'autres personnes.

384\. Faire apparaitre une veine sur le front du Paternel est une limite. Pas un objectif.

385\. Je Ne suis pas "une lesbienne emprisonnée dans un corps de mec".

386\. Je ne peux pas devenir une femme;

387\. Ce n'est pas une violation de ma conviction que d'être autre chose que celui que je voudrais être et je dois arrêter de le clamer l'être. C'est pour la protection de toute autre personne.

388\. Si, pour une raison ou une autre, je deviens une femme, je ne dois pas être vu en public sans vêtements appropriés.

389\. Un haut de bikini "ficelle" et un micro-short avec mes accessoires habituels, ne sont pas "une tenue appropriée."

390\. Je ne dois pas exécuter mes attaques avec le doigt du milieu enflammé.

391\. Ni en faisant le signe de la paix.

392\. La création d'un pilier de feu géant volant à travers un désert n'est pas drôle.

393\. Après avoir gagné un combat dans un bar, je ne dois pas lever le poing et hurler "OUI ! JE SUIS L'ÉLU !"

394\. Je ne peux pas jouer avec le chien à trois têtes, gardant la porte du diable, avec une balle de caoutchouc rouge.

395\. Ni l'appeler "peluche".

396\. Les rois des mers équestres ne sont pas des "poney de poissons".

397\. Je ne dois pas essayer de les apprivoiser. Je ne peux pas nager.

398\. La nourriture qui lévite ne doit pas être consommée.

399\. Ni devenir comestible avec "Buvez-moi".

400\. "Tout n'est qu'amour et guerre" n'est pas une excuse.

* * *

Voià pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour donner votre avis, me faire part de conneries, de vos numéros préférés... j'ai remarqué que ce genre de fics en français se développe en frnaçasi depuis que je poste cette traduction (je suis un dieu ! /SBAM/)

Bonne chance aux auteurs alors, place aux conneries (mais Ace vous bat tous MOUHAHAHAHA)


	8. Annexe F

Hello tout le monde, ici votre kiwi vénéré ! Et voici la suite de la traduction (82 reviews pour 7 chapitre ze suis conteeeente)

Bref, la suite de la liste

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction qui est à mon nom. One Piece est à Oda...

* * *

Il ne volait pas.

Enfin, pas n'était pas comme si c'était top secret ou quelque chose du genre. Il était techniquement un ennemi (pour pleurer à chaudes larmes, lui et le vieil homme buvaient entre potes ! Ca ne faisait pas d'eux des amis ?) Ils ne lui donneraient surement pas une copie et elle a surement été mise à jour. Ce mec est comme son frère toujours à faire un truc débile.

_"Capitaine"_

Le Yonkou connu sous le nom de Shanks le Roux fit face à son interlocuteur et poussa un hurlement de joie à la vue de la montagne de papier que son second avait en sa possession. Il fit des yeux avides:

"_A moi ! A moi! A moi!"_ (Kiwi: Némo le retour)

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Ben lui remis le prix durement gagné (durement gagné, en effet, il avait dû payer une p*tain de tournée à un pirate de Barbe-Blanche pour qu'il soit assez pompette pour leur confier qu'il avait une copie sur lui, puis lui repayer une deuxième tournée pour lui prendre sans qu'il s'en rende compte) et il fut témoin de l'effondrement du grand et puissant Yonkou sur le pont, en proie à un rire maniaque.

401\. Je ne dois pas danser la Gigandélire (la danse dans Alice au pays des Merveilles de Tim Burton). Surtout pas avec entrain.

402\. Ne pas laisser douter que la chenille bleue géante était fumeuse.

403\. Je ne dois pas mettre une droite au pauvre gars qui doit me réveiller, et lui faire traverser le mur.

404\. Ne pas non plus lui faire traverser le plafond.

405\. Interdit de le mettre sur le feu.

406\. Ne pas le marquer sur ma "Hit List" (la liste des coups)

407\. Je ne dois pas lui tendre des pièges

408\. Je suis interdit de commettre tout acte de violence, de préemption, immédiate, ou à retardement sur la/les personne(s) envoyée(s) pour me réveiller. Même si je pense qu'il(s)/elle/ça le mérite(nt)

409\. "Ne laissez aucun cul intact" n'est pas un plan de guerre.

410\. Je ne dois pas aller dans différents équipages pour profiter de leur "générosité" quand je suis sur le carreau, même si je prévois de les éclater après.

411\. Interdit de "se coucher" sur une banane en public.

412\. Ne pas consommer de glace en léchant de haut en bas en passant pas le bâtonnet

413\. Je ne dois pas ajouter de teinture dans les shampoings.

414\. Ni ajouter de la glu dans les shampoings.

415\. Je suis interdit d'offrir à des gens un peu de ma sauce chili extra piquante à l'eau.

416\. Je ne dois pas courir d'un bout à l'autre du bateau pour essayer de le renverser.

417\. Je ne dois pas me pencher, hurler fort en flamme que je "fais un mouvement spécial"

418\. Je ne dois pas non plus faire un "Kaméaméa"

419\. Mon objectif dans la vie de peut pas être de "Me faire pousser la moustache comme Père"

420\. Ni de "conquérir le monde avec des singes volants"

421\. Je ne dois pas faire devenir ma peaux en cendre, puis crier "BRÛLURE !"

ne me permet pas de regarder voracement le den den mushi.

423\. Je ne dois pas non plus lui "donner un bain" de sauce au beurre.

424\. Ni contempler la mouette du courrier se faire cuisiner. La distribution sera suspendue et c'est pas bon.

425\. Je ne jetterai pas une pomme en l'air avec écrit 'pour le plus fort' vers le bateau des pirates Kuja.

426\. Je n'observerai pas non plus le résultat avec un casse-croûte.

427\. Je ne dois pas vendre de billets.

428\. Je ne demanderai pas aux Kuja d'où viennent les bébés.

429\. Je ne pourrai pas non plus leur dire.

430\. Ou leur offrir une démonstration de pratique.

431\. Je dois particulièrement pas mentir en leur disant ue les cigognes amènent les bébés.

432\. Ni en disant que je suis un charmeur de serpent.

433\. Ou un vendeur de serpent grillé.

434\. Je ne dois pas acheter quelque chose juste parce que "c'est velu"

435\. Je ne dois pas rédiger mes rapport en stylo brillant, en sang ou en surligneur.

436\. Particulièrement pas les trois en même temps.

437\. Mon rapport de peut pas être composé d'illustrations mal légendées.

438\. Je ne dois pas "omettre le plus ennuyeux".

439\. Je ne dois pas rajouter des trucs pour rendre le tout plus passionnant.

440\. Ni faire un rapport sur l'un de mes subordonnés en déclarant qu'il n'y a plus de papier.

441\. Ni l'écrire jusqu'à en-dessous du pantalon.

442\. Je ne suis pas un feu pour cuire.

443\. Je ne dois pas manger toute la nourriture qui a été calcinée quand j'ai été employé comme feu de camp.

444\. Joz n'est pas une boule de cristal.

445\. Juste parce qu'il a dit que je serai frappé ne veut pas dire qu'il peut voir le futur. Je ne dois pas l'emmerder avec les numéros du loto.

446\. Je ne dois pas le donner à Madame Shirley pour l'aider à prédire l'avenir.

447\. Il n'est pas non plus une boule disco. Je ne peux le ficeler au plafond et le faire tourner lentement.

448\. Il n'est pas non plus une pinata.

449\. Je ne peux pas allumer une lumière vive sur lui non plus, afin d'essayer d'aveugler mes adversaires.

450\. On m'interdit de lécher les poteaux vraiment froids en métal.

* * *

XD Ace qui lèche des poteaux. Bref. Alors ça vous a plu ? Vous pouvez me faire une offrande ci-dessous, en laissant votre avis et votre numéro préféré !

Allez, PEACE ! (PLAGIATTTTTT)

_**DES REVIEWWWWWS POUR MOTIVER L'AUTEUR !**_


	9. Annexe G

**_Me voilà pour la suite (enfin !) de cette traduction. Par ce temps pourri, j'invoque la connerie. Bref, bonne lecture !  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, vous avez l'habitude, tout est à Oda et elvenarchress !_**

* * *

Annexe F:

Pour quelqu'un qui avait survécu à tout -zut, il a prospéré- en ce monde fou (mecs aux pouvoirs élémentaires, mégalomanes, géants, dragons, OMG !) Edward Newgate n'était pas un gars vraiment compliqué. Il aimait les choses simples de la vie.

-Se détendre sur un transat.

-Être saoul.

-Être entouré par sa famille adorée.

-Avoir pleins de femmes qui se chargeaient de chacun de ses besoins.

-Faire le paresseux, tandis que chacun autour de lui se démenait, à transpirer des sceaux entiers.

Mais Barbe-Blanche, qui n'était pas l'homme le plus proche du One Piece pour rien, était capable de faire ces cinq choses à la fois ! Vraiment, il était si bon d'être un Empereur ! Gurararararara !

L'Empereur rit sous cape, complètement mort de rire à la vue de ses fils courant de toutes parts, bien qu'il n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce que diable ils faisaient. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était une autre inspection surprise de l'un des commandants (la dernière nous avait permit de trouver un nounours rose appelé Berry, une poupée vaudou de Marine et un certain slip plutôt amoché) mais cette idée fut rayé quand il vit que Joz avait passé sa tête par un hublot de la réserve et se retrouva coincé.**_  
_**

'Sérieusement, quel est-' Barbe-Blanche se redressa en se rendant compte que ses enfants cherchaient quelque chose. Non. Quelqu'un.

Ace n'était nulle part.

'Ce gosse ! Il ressemble tellement à son père.' ricana Barbe-Blanche à la pensé qu'il venait de fendre un tonneaux et de le renverser sur la liste des interdictions: Annexe G récemment supplémentaire du garçon. Huh. Il avait atteint 500 interdictions. Cela répondait à quelques questions. L'utilisateur du Mera Mera no mi allait fêter ça. Et quiconque connait Ace, sait qu'il ne fait pas les choses à moitié.

Prenant une sec onde décision, l'Empereur fendit un autre tonneaux, celui de son alcool le plus fort et la bu d'un trait, ignorant les protestations des infirmières. D'une certaine manière, il a dû savor qu'il ne fallait pas être sobre pour ce qui allait suivre, dans les quartiers de la seconde Division.

451\. On ne me permet pas de donner des tatouages à d'autres personnes.

452\. Particulièrement quand on est tous les deux bourrés.

des marqueurs, particulièrement les permanents, est interdit.

454\. Je ne dois pas envoyer mes draps sales à cette vieille bonne femme de Vice-amiral.

455\. Sur les îles célestes, je ne dois pas sauter du bord d'un nuage.

456\. Même si j'ai un parachute. Nul ne peut dire où je finirai.

457\. Je ne dois pas non plus m'emparer de Marco avant.

458\. Quand on m'envoie reconditionner un secteur, cela n'inclut pas le tube digestif du serpent géant résident.

459\. Je ne dois pas faire de feu de camp dans le-dit serpent.

460\. Les règles ne sont pas des directives.

461\. Davy Jones ne va pas me bourrer dans son casier.

462\. Je ne dois pas porter de barbe en calamar.

463\. Je ne dois pas porter une montagne de saletés.

464\. La grande tâche de rousseur sur mon cul n'est pas à sa place. Je ne dois pas la montrer aux gens.

465\. Qu'importe s'il est vivant où non. Je ne peux pas garder un singe mort-vivant.

466\. Je ne peux pas jeter un grand nombre de cataires pour les chats de mer près d'Alabasta.

467\. Mes subalternes ne peuvent pas être employés comme pions pour un jeu d'échec géant.

468\. Ou pour un jeu de Dames géant.

469\. Je ne dois pas suivre un arc-en-ciel et être sérieusement déçu s'il n'y a pas de pot rempli d'or au bout.

470\. Je ne dois pas aller à la recherche des fées. elles sont imaginaires.

471\. Je ne dois pas rapporter une preuve du contraire.

472\. Kuma n'est pas un nounours géant. Je ne dois pas le câliner.

473\. Je ne dois pas numéroter les membres de ma division.

474\. Particulièrement si je fais tout ça juste pour être le #1

475\. Je ne dois pas déclarer la fin du monde plus d'une fois.

476\. Une mission secrète n'est plus secrète si je signe sur le front de mon ennemi. Je dois arrêter cela.

477\. Laisser ma carte (as de pique) n'aide pas non plus.

478\. Mon nom de code ne peut pas être Le Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein.

479\. Je ne dois pas non plus me présenter comme 'compétiteur' Malone non plus.

480\. Une simple paire de lunettes n'est pas un déguisement suffisant.

481\. Mon poignard ne peut pas être Mr. Pointu.

482\. "Rallumer une flamme chez quelqu'un" signifie lui redonner l'inspiration. Cela n'implique pas réellement des flammes. (j'ai dû l'arranger celle-là #Kiwi)

483\. L'inspiration ne doit pas être "de sauter dans l'eau la plus proche"

484\. On ne me permet pas d'être en dehors de ma cabine quand d'importantes personnes parlent avec Père.

485\. On ne me permet pas de lancer des défis du genre "retrouve moi à l'aube !" puis de dormir jusqu'à midi.

486\. Je ne peux pas m'habiller d'armures.

487\. Je suis trop vieux pour des bonbons ou un sort. Cela dit, oui je dois partager mon butin.

488\. Je ne suis pas possédé et je dois cesser d'agir comme si je l'étais.

489\. On ne me permet pas de devenir possédé.

490\. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un exorcisme.

491\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à effectuer des exorcismes.

492\. "T'as même pas les couilles" "N'y pense même pas" "C'est impossible" et "On ne peut faire une telle chose !" ne sont pas des défis.

493\. "Tu es fou/taré/aliéné !" N'est pas un compliment et je ne dois pas remercier mon interlocuteur promptement.

494\. Ce n'est pas parce que la moustache de père est un croissant retourné qu'il sourit.

495\. Je ne dois essayer de lui barbouiller le visage en utilisant des bigoudis ou d'autres trucs dans les cheveux.

496\. Ma mission dans la vie ne peut pas être d'examiner toute chose pour assurer l'inflammabilité.

497\. Ni de demander "est-ce que c'est inflammable ?" tout en jugeant moi-même N'IMPORTE QUOI !

498\. Je ne peux pas brûler tout ce que j'ai trouvé d'inflammable "pour protéger les autres contre eux"

499\. Crier "AU FEU" puis courir jusque dans une salle d'explosifs est interdit.

500\. Puis dire 'Oups."

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors quels numéros vous ont plu ? Dites le en review ! J'attends vos avis ! Dépassons les 100 reviews !


	10. Annexe H

**Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! C'est les vacances ! J'ai allumé mon ordi pour la première fois depuis l'an 2000 ! Alors voici pour vous enfin le chapitre !  
**

**Disclaimer, je le répète pas assez, rien ne m'appartient !**

* * *

**Annexe H**

Il est un vieil homme, maintenant. Ceci dit, il admet volontiers que ce n'est pas le plus impressionnant. Il est un vieux pirate et cela est quelque chose dont il peut se vanter. Beaucoup de choses à travers ce "métier" impliquent beaucoup d'objets pointus, des cannons, des capacités bizarres, et beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de haine et de vengeance qui ne rendent pas les choses faciles pour la plupart des gens. (pour être honnête, aucun pirate ne pense à l'avenir au delà de ce que sera la prochaine aventure...) mais il n'est pas la plupart des gens -évidemment- et il aime vraiment profiter de sa retraite en paix.

Mais même si Reverse Mountain est seulement le point de départ de Grand Line, le courant marin a parfois de drôles de façon de souffler. (Si quelqu'un trouve la traduction exacte, je suis toute ouïe)

Maintenant, en tant que véritable pirate vétéran, Crocus avait tout vu. Il a navigué avec Gol D. Roger, par les sakés divins ! Après ce petit parcours, il n'était pas vraiment étonnant que plus rien ne le surprenne désormais.

Cependant, ceci est nouveau.

Non pas la baleine noire géante effrayée, qui éclaboussait tout autour d'elle. C'est juste son vieil ami Laboon. La baleine-bateau était apparu dans la baie du jour au lendemain. Elle était attachante. Vraiment très attachante. Et adorait pousser du nez. Et se blottir. Oh que oui.

(Il y avait également de la fumée en forme de coeur qui s'échappait du pirate-cowboy enflammé, à moitié nu, perché sur la proue, faisant tourner un marteau surdimensionné. Mais il a dit qu'il s'occuperait de ça après l'apparition du Bateau magique tout câlin.)

**"Oh, mon Dieu, _pourquoi_ ?"**

Crocus se retourna (d'une certaine manière pour annoncer ses 4 vérités, ce qui n'était pas très dur) et repéra 2 mecs a mi-chemin du passage vers son phare. Blenheim était reconnaissable à ses cheveux, et à ses épaules tatouées (et aussi parce qu'il vient de l'équipage ennemi au sien il y a 20 ans) Mais la petite brune regarda l'homme aux cheveux de pétales (Kiwi: c'est Crocus) quelques secondes avant de se replacer: Haruta, commandant de la 12eme Division de Barbe-Blanche.

Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint son cote, le 9eme commandant sourit tout simplement, alors que le plus jeune jurait dans sa barbe, pour ensuite se relever. Haruta tournoya son index devant son nakama, voulant signifier que "Tourner en rond" "Danser comme une ballerine" ou "incliner sa main à 90°" décrétait "L'accomplissement de l'affaiblissement mental".

Franchement, la dernière option semblait la meilleure.

Dans le phare, le gardien possédant une très grande expérience de la vie, et les deux hommes se présentèrent. Enfin, Blenheim ronflait et a juste presenté Haruta de plus mince des deux tira un dossier très épais de son sac, et prit la dernière page. Il la mit sur l'épaule du commandant de la 9eme Division et prit un stylo.

Haruta se tourna vers Crocus avec un sourire fatigué (très fatigué, tellement fatigué que c'était presque psychopathe, comme sourire)

"Ainsi... Jusqu'où a été Ace ?"

* * *

501\. Je ne m'éteindrai pas avant de mourir si quelqu'un jette de l'eau sur moi.

502\. Je ne pourrai pas non plus m'effondrer en pleurant "Je fond ! Je fond !"

503\. Je ne dois pas supplier quelqu'un "Veuillez être mon prisonnier ? S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît !"

504\. Faire du Bobsleigh n'exige pas forcément qu'un "Bob" doit être présent.

505\. Je dois cesser de changer le nom des gens pour "Robert" ou "Bob".

506\. Je ne peux pas renommer les gens, sans savoir leur genre.

507\. On ne me permet pas de nommer quelque chose sans permission.

508\. Quand je punis quelqu'un, je ne dois pas lui faire porter le cône de la honte.

509\. Je ne dois pas enfoncer de bonbon dans la bouche des gens pour qu'il "goûtent à ce putxin d'arc en ciel".

510\. Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je ne peux pas danser nu sur un sommet à la pleine lune.

511\. Si je le fais quand même, vérifier si il y a des cailloux, des chardons ou des hérissons autour.

510\. Je ne suis pas non plus un magicien. Je ne peux pas transporter un tube de colle géant.

513\. Ne pas dire aux gens que le personnel est une métaphore.

514\. Je ne dois pas renommer "LA vallée de la mort" en "Grande drogue puante"

515\. (Si quelqu'un a trouvé, qu'il me fasse signe !)

516\. Non, même si la situation est ronde, mignonne et brouillée.

517\. Je ne suis pas la proie de l'eau.

518\. Il n'y a rien comme un opossum de 9 tonnes.

519\. Je ne peux pas gagner un débat en frappant quelqu'un sur le nez et en hurlant "Mauvais juju !"

520\. Je ne peux pas marier légalement un ananas.

521\. Je ne peux marier aucun fruit, légalement ou pas.

522\. Je ne dois pas jeter des trucs à la gueule de celui qui a mangé ma "femme fruit"

523\. La façon correcte de divorcer d'un fruit n'est pas de la consommer.

524\. En fait, il n'y a AUCUNE façon correcte de divorcer d'un fruit.

525\. Quand je veux du lait je devrais aller au magasin. Je ne dois pas essayer de traire une vache.

526\. Si je ne suis pas en mesure de traire quelque chose, vérifier le sexe de la vache en question.

527\. Je ne dois pas saisir mes fesses par peur qu'elles tombent.

528\. Je ne dois pas attraper les boules d'autres personnes pour des raisons similaires.

529\. Mihawk ne trompe pas Vista avec Shanks

530\. Shanks ne trompe pas Vista avec Mihawk.

531\. Il ne sont pas un Threesome. Je dois arrêter ces absurdités.

532\. Shanks est un rival. Je ne dois pas faire la fête à chaque fois qu'il passe.

533\. Il n'y a pas de réunion des 4 Empereurs Marines sont assez paranoïaques sans mon aide.

534\. Je ne peux pas commencer une collection d'autographes de pirates/marines célèbres.

535\. Je ne peux pas m'inviter sur les bateaux pour exiger une signature.

536\. Je ne dois pas non plus faire ça à des marines de haut rang.

537\. Je ne dois pas faire le pick pocket pour "rester en forme."

538\. "Parce que" n'est pas non plus une raison.

539\. Quand je chope des enfants faisant les pick-pockets, je ne leur donne pas de leçon.

540\. Je ne dois particulièrement pas utiliser mes camarades comme aides pédagogiques/Victimes

541\. Nous sommes une flotte, non des robots. Je dois arrêter d'appeler mes camarades des extraterrestres.

542\. Je ne peux pas emprunter le marteau de Blamenco pour une raison quelconque.

543\. Même si ce n'est pas celui de Blamenco, je ne dois pas transporter de marteau.

544\. "Battre-une-souris" n'est pas une solution acceptable contre la peste.

545\. Juste parce que quelqu'un est nommé "le rat" ne signifie pas que je dois chasser cette personne avec le marteau géant que j'ai 'emprunté'.

546\. Le marteau géant ne fait pas de moi "Thor le Dieu de la Foudre".

547\. Je ne dois pas laisser la flotte en plan sans leur dire ou je vais.

548\. Je ne dois pas prendre un des mini Moby Dicks et aller à Reverse Mountain pour que Laboon est quelqu'un à caliner.

549\. Je ne peux pas arroser Crocus. Il n'est pas une fleur.

550\. Je ne lui donne pas non plus de l'engrais.

* * *

TADAM ! Votre préféré ?

_**Laissez une review, pour la traductrice !** _


	11. Annexe I

**Je suis de retour, c'est les vacances, il fait beau, rose, tout ce que je trouve à faire... rester sur l'ordi. Et enfin traduire cette suite de fiction !**

**Excusez-moi, vraiment, je m'incline devant vous, mais j'ai même du mal à gérer ma page (Les WTF de One Piece, si vous connaissez, sinon c'est un ptit placement de produit comme ça, au calme)**

**Pardonnez moi .**

**Disclaimer: Toujours le même, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la façon dont je traduis (je pense XD)**

* * *

**Annexe I.**

Il voulait juste un nouveau chapeau.

C'est tout. Juste un nouveau chapeau sympa pour le protéger du soleil et de la pluie. (Et pas pour dissimuler la crâne chauve dont ses sœurs pensaient qu'il avait. Celles-ci sont des menteuses qui se sont trouvées !)

Le tour complet de la ville devait lui avoir pris seulement quelques heures -trois- même si il s'était arrêté à la boulangerie (Pour des croissants ! Et non juste pour voir la belle femme du comptoir)

La gars étrange devant lui dans la file ne portait rien, mais le maillot de bain banane (*) et les bottes sous son manteau noir étaient probablement mauvais signe.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'il irait au diable quand le gars se retourna vers lui et se présenta comme étant "Le Capitaine au maillot banane (*)" avec une mauvaise lueur dans l'œil.

Il aurait dû courir quand la tête du gars s'enflamma, et qu'il commença à lancer des gaufres sur les Marines qui venaient tout juste d'entrer dans la boulangerie , en criant "HORS D'ICI CRÉATURES DU MAL !"

Dix minutes plus tard, le magasin était dans un état chaotique, la plupart des habitués (sains) avaient filé ailleurs (le très grand trou dans le mur ayant surement aidé) et les Marines, après avoir été battus à plat de couture par un assortiment de pâtisseries, et un petit pain dans la bouche, faisant office de bâillon, on été empilés dans un coin.

Quand l'ours du "Capitaine au maillot banane"lui fit un câlin et le retourna, il réalisa qu'il tenait une baguette cassée entre ses mains (Quand diable cela a-t-il pu arriver ?)

Alors qu'il pleurnichait, la visage dans les paumes, après la chute de son arme impromptue, la banane aux cheveux enflammés, l'étranger portant un maillot (qui vient apparemment de Match Boy (**)) lui donna une tape sur le dos, et lui donna un biscuit.

551\. Je ne peux pas raser des personnes avec le feu.

552\. Je dois cesser de demander aux personnes qui possèdent de grandes épées si ils complexent sur quelque chose.

553\. Je ne peux partir en voyage, prenant de mauvaises photos, et quand je suis enfin arrivé à la maison, je ne peux forcer ma division entière à s'assoir pour écouter l'histoire se cachant derrière chacune d'elles.

dois cesser de prétendre avoir de la fièvre à chaque mission. Tout le monde sait que j'influence le thermomètre avec mon pouvoir.

555\. Je suis interdit de jouer, de manipuler, d'expérimenter ou encourager les autre à le faire, avec tous les explosifs possibles , les liquides ou appareils incendiaires à moins que cela soit ordonné par Père.

556\. Je ne dois pas m'exprimer en pets.

557\. Je ne dois pas avoir un t-shirt en viande.

558\. Je ne dois pas me rouler dans une culture d'épices pour donner au T-shirt une certaine saveur.

559\. Je ne dois pas laisser rôtir le dit T-shirt à la viande.

560\. Je ne dois pas avoir d'ours en peluche en otage.

561\. Je ne dois menacer de découper les gilets de sauvetage.

562\. Je ne dois pas m'introduire dans le lit d'autrui

563\. Je ne dois pas être nu lorsque je finis dans le lit de quelqu'un

564\. Ni demander des histoires pour m'endormir.

565\. 'J'ai froid" n'est pas une raison pour moi de partir furtivement dans le lit d'un autre. Ça n'a aucun sens.

566\. "Je veux des câlins" n'est pas une excuse non plus !

567\. Particulièrement lorsqu'ils ont trop bu la veille et qu'ils ne se rappellent de rien.

568\. Les premiers mots que je prononce le matin ne peuvent être "C'était bon pour toi aussi ?

569."Ni 'Il est déjà parti *^* ?"

570\. Quand je suis recherché, je ne peux tourner la scène en strip-tease.

ne dois pas non plus fournir la musique.

572\. Je ne dois pas y soumettre des étrangers.

573\. Je ne dois chercher les gens à tâtons, même si ils portent leurs vêtements.

754\. Je ne dois pas demander comment tâtonner "convenablement" les gens.

575\. Je ne dois pas démontrer mes techniques de tâtonnement aux gens qui passent par là.

576\. Je ne peux devenir végétarien, juste parce que je hais vraiment les plantes.

577\. Je ne dois pas non demander aux gens d'en manger avant qu'elles ne le fassent, avoir un regard de parano.

578\. Ni assaisonner les salades du potager.

579\. Mes perles ne m'accordent pas de pouvoir mystique.

580\. Elles n'ont pas non plus été teintes par le sang de mes ennemis.

581\. Je ne peux me référer à mon chapeau comme "Mon précieux" d'une façon totalement dérangeante.

582\. Je ne peux pas non plus faire des concours d'énigmes dans le noir avec d'étranges étrangers.

583\. Je ne dois pas me laisser manger.

584\. Ni manger un cheval.

585\. "Un commandant n'est jamais en retard, et n'arrive jamais trop tôt. Il arrive précisément quand il le faut." N'est pas une excuse pour être en retard.

586\. Je ne dois pas danser autour du navire en criant "Au feu ! Au feu ! J'ai le feu au pantalon !"

ne peux pas littéralement avoir du feu dans mon pantalon non plus.

588\. Il n'y a pas non plus de fête dans mon pantalon.

589\. Je ne dois pas non plus y avoir des choses gluantes.

590\. Le pantalon n'est pas facultatif !

591\. Je ne dois pas apparaitre avec "une attaque de chatouilles".

592\. Je ne dois pas chatouiller mon équipage sous prétexte que c'est du "feu amical"

593\. Je ne suis pas le Capitaine Au maillot Banane.

594\. Je ne dois pas courir en portant un maillot banane pour soutenir ma réclamation.

595\. Avoir ma tête en feu n'est pas une bonne façon de montrer que c'était une bonne idée.

596\. Je ne suis pas Match Boy (**)

597\. Je ne peux pas écarter le mal avec des gaufres.

598\. Je ne dois pas non plus employer des petits pains de combat Kuja .

599\. On ne m'autorise pas pas employer de petits pains, que ce soit pour le bien ou le mal.

600\. Mon slogan de recrutement ne peut être "Rejoignez Barbe-Blanche, nous avons des cookies !"

* * *

**L'auteur a inventé un personnage innocent juste pour le début, au cas où vous ne compreniez pas, Donc voilà, le chapitre est enfin là, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**(*) Captain Banana Hammock - Je n'ai pas réussi à traduire en bon terme français, mais recherchez "banana Hammock" et vous trouverez...**

**(**) Un genre de dessin, de cartoon, je sais pas. Si quelqu'un veut bien m'éclairer je suis preneuse !**


	12. Annexe J

**Bonjour (ou Bonsoir) tout le monde ! **

**Bon, je pense vous devoir quelques excuses, en ce moment (oui cela fait plusieurs mois) j'ai pas mal de problèmes personnels, que je dois combiner avec les cours, je ne suis pas très motivée à écrire, je manque déjà de sommeil... Je pense déjà vous terminer cette traduction avant de reprendre mon autre fiction depuis le début (elle ne me plait plus, mais bon il fallait s'en douter, depuis le temps) **

**Je vous laisse ici, on se retrouve à la fin ! Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda, et à l'auteur de cette Crack!Fic**

* * *

Il y avait des larmes, des lamentations. Il pleurait ici et là, en grinçant des dents.

C'était une scène dont personne ne pouvait se faire l'idée,ces derniers jours. Les hommes et les femmes ont même pleuré dans les rues, tordant leurs mains, pleurant contre l'injustice de tout cela...

Réfléchissant rapidement, Marco saisit une reliure, très familière et très épaisse, et tourna les pages jusqu'à la plus récente:

_"650. Je ne suis autorisé à faire vœu de célibat dans aucunes circonstances."_

Le commandant de la première division a soudainement été saisi de joindre les multitudes de hurlements, quoique pour des raisons très différentes.

601\. Je ne dois pas chanter _"great balls of fire"_ tout en présentant ma fourche au visage de quelqu'un.

602\. Je ne peux pas chanter cette chanson, puis offrir des noix grillées à chacun.

603\. Je ne peux pas laisser des gens faire des marrons chauds sur ma poitrine.

604\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à remuer les gens ayant une barbe courte.

605\. Ni à le faire en chantant "hi ho, hi ho, hi ho"

606\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à me précipiter sur les gens en hurlant et en leur hachant les genoux

607\. Je ne peux pas m'essuyer le nez sur les chemises de n'importe qui.

608\. Particulièrement quand ils les portent toujours.

609\. Je ne suis pas autorisé à utiliser n'importe qui comme mouchoir.

610\. Ni à commencer un débat sur la façon dont faire cuire convenablement les gens.

611\. Je ne dois pas faire un fort en couvertures en utilisant toutes les voiles du bateau.

612\. Ni à défendre ce soit-disant fort avec les oreillers volés à l'équipage.

613\. Je ne dois pas discipliner les gens en les claquant avec un journal roulé.

614\. La thérapie de choc est également interdite.

615\. L'hédonisme n'est pas une religion, et je ne suis pas son prêtre.

616\. Je ne dois pas fonder de nouvelles religions.

617\. Les voix dans ma tête ne sont pas autorisées à contredire mes ordres.

618\. Ni ma boule magique n°8 (la boule de billard)

619\. Je ne dois pas sauter sur les petites boules de poils pour leur faire un câlin en criant "C'est trop meugnon je vais mourir !"

620\. Le rasage de ces boules de poils est également interdit.

621\. Je ne dois pas appeler mes subordonnés des minions.

622\. Je ne dois pas les laisser s'habiller comme des pilules jaunes dans un costume bleu.

623\. Je ne dois pas les forcer à apprendre à parler exclusivement une langue spéciale, que personne ne comprend.

624\. Les minions que je ne peux pas avoir ne peuvent pas rougeoyer pas dans le noir.

625\. Je ne peux pas porter d'aimants. Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup trop de choses pointues et dangereuses à bord.

626\. Je ne peux pas demander à Père de créer de grandes vagues avec son pouvoir, juste pour pouvoir surfer dessus.

627\. Je ne pas mettre le feu à l'épée de Vista , toutes les fois où j'ai envie.

628\. Je ne dois pas pas dire à Satch que les poulpes sont comme de grandes araignées humides.

629\. Particulièrement juste avant que nous mangions du calamar pour dîner.

630\. Le faire avant ou après le repas n'est de toute façon pas autorisé.

631\. Je ne peux pas faire la blague du 'tentacule-testicule' tout le temps...

632\. Je ne peux pas jouer avec de la machinerie lourde, particulièrement après avoir chopé un rhume.

633\. Je ne peux pas rentrer dans une salle, faire une lap dance à quelqu'un, puis partir. Ça cause des émeutes.

634\. On m'interdit expressément de faire des lap dance.

635\. Je ne peux pas donner un nom à mes tâches de rousseur, en espérant que l'équipage les retienne...

ne peux pas changer aléatoirement le nom de mes tâches de rousseur.

637\. Je ne peux pas changer les armes à feu de mes camarades pour des pistolets à eau.

638\. Ni de remplir ceux-ci avec du slime. (la matière collante verte)

639\. Nous ne "consommons pas la chair de nos ennemis tombés au combat pour acquérir leur force"

640\. Nous ne "récoltons pas leur âmes" non plus. Je dois cesser de dire de telles conneries.

641\. Je ne peux pas piquer une crise là où le PDA est interdit. Et cela ne se réfère pas à moi.

642\. Je ne suis pas une comète. Je ne peux pas 'strier' le ciel.

643\. je ne dois pas non plus le faire, littéralement.

644\. Je ne suis pas non plus une étoile filante, les gens ne peuvent pas faire un vœu.

645\. Je ne suis pas allergique à la paperasse.

646\. Je ne peux pas écrire sur des feuilles de lierre empoisonnées pour appuyer sur ce point.

647\. Quand on doit s'approvisionner, le 'cul chargé', charge de merde' 'un peu' ou 'comme vous le sentez' ne sont pas des chiffres.

648\. Les services sexuels ne sont pas une forme valide de paiement.

649\. Ni les notes qui disent 'IOU: Câlins, et baisers !"

650\. Je ne suis autorisé à faire vœu de célibat dans aucunes circonstances.

* * *

Allez, levez la main, ceux qui font partie de la masse larmoyante envers cette dernière règle !

Dites-moi votre numéro préféré, comme d'habitude, ou laissez un commentaire pour m'engueuler sur mon retour tardif (avec le sourire svp :'( Je suis fragile xD )


End file.
